1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to techniques for performing oilfield operations relating to subterranean formations having reservoirs therein. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques for performing oilfield operations involving an analysis of production operations, and their impact on such operations.
2. Background of the Related Art
Oilfield operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions and production, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. As shown in FIG. 1A, surveys are often performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic scanners to generate maps of underground structures. These structures are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals. This information is used to assess the underground structures and locate the formations containing the desired subterranean assets. Data collected from the acquisition methodologies may be evaluated and analyzed to determine whether such valuable items are present, and if they are reasonably accessible.
As shown in FIGS. 1B-1D, one or more wellsites may be positioned along the underground structures to gather valuable fluids from the subterranean reservoirs. The wellsites are provided with tools capable of locating and removing hydrocarbons from the subterranean reservoirs. As shown in FIG. 1B, drilling tools are typically advanced from the oil rigs and into the earth along a given path to locate the valuable downhole fluids. During the drilling operation, the drilling tool may perform downhole measurements to investigate downhole conditions. In some cases, as shown in FIG. 1C, the drilling tool is removed and a wireline tool is deployed into the wellbore to perform additional downhole testing. Throughout this document, the term “wellbore” is used interchangeably with the term “borehole.”
After the drilling operation is complete, the well may then be prepared for production. As shown in FIG. 1D, wellbore completions equipment is deployed into the wellbore to complete the well in preparation for the production of fluid therethrough. Fluid is then drawn from downhole reservoirs, into the wellbore and flows to the surface. Production facilities are positioned at surface locations to collect the hydrocarbons from the wellsite(s). Fluid drawn from the subterranean reservoir(s) passes to the production facilities via transport mechanisms, such as tubing. Various equipments may be positioned about the oilfield to monitor oilfield parameters and/or to manipulate the oilfield operations.
During the oilfield operations, data is typically collected for analysis and/or monitoring of the oilfield operations. Such data may include, for example, subterranean formation, equipment, historical and/or other data. Data concerning the subterranean formation is collected using a variety of sources. Such formation data may be static or dynamic. Static data relates to formation structure and geological stratigraphy that defines the geological structure of the subterranean formation. Dynamic data relates to fluids flowing through the geologic structures of the subterranean formation. Such static and/or dynamic data may be collected to learn more about the formations and the valuable assets contained therein.
Sources used to collect static data may be seismic tools, such as a seismic truck that sends compression waves into the earth as shown in FIG. 1A. These waves are measured to characterize changes in the density of the geological structure at different depths. This information may be used to generate basic structural maps of the subterranean formation. Other static measurements may be gathered using core sampling and well logging techniques. Core samples are used to take physical specimens of the formation at various depths as shown in FIG. 1B. Well logging involves deployment of a downhole tool into the wellbore to collect various downhole measurements, such as density, resistivity, etc., at various depths. Such well logging may be performed using, for example, the drilling tool of FIG. 1B and/or the wireline tool of FIG. 1C. Once the well is formed and completed, fluid flows to the surface using production tubing as shown in FIG. 1D. As fluid passes to the surface, various dynamic measurements, such as fluid flow rates, pressure and composition may be monitored. These parameters may be used to determine various characteristics of the subterranean formation.
Sensors may be positioned about the oilfield to collect data relating to various oilfield operations. For example, sensors in the wellbore may monitor fluid composition, sensors located along the flow path may monitor flow rates and sensors at the processing facility may monitor fluids collected. Other sensors may be provided to monitor downhole, surface, equipment or other conditions. The monitored data is often used to make decisions at various locations of the oilfield at various times. Data collected by these sensors may be further analyzed and processed. Data may be collected and used for current or future operations. When used for future operations at the same or other locations, such data may sometimes be referred to as historical data.
The processed data may be used to predict downhole conditions, and make decisions concerning oilfield operations. Such decisions may involve well planning, well targeting, well completions, operating levels, production rates and other configurations. Often this information is used to determine when to drill new wells, re-complete existing wells or alter wellbore production.
Data from one or more wellbores may be analyzed to plan or predict various outcomes at a given wellbore. In some cases, the data from neighboring wellbores, or wellbores with similar conditions or equipment is used to predict how a well will perform. There are usually a large number of variables and large quantities of data to consider in analyzing wellbore operations. It is, therefore, often useful to model the behavior of the oilfield operation to determine the desired course of action. During the ongoing operations, the operating conditions may need adjustment as conditions change and new information is received.
Techniques have been developed to model the behavior of geological structures, downhole reservoirs, wellbores, surface facilities as well as other portions of the oilfield operation. Examples of modeling techniques are shown in Patent/Application Nos. U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,519, WO2004/049216, WO1999/064896, U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,837, US2003/0216897, US2003/0132934, US2005/0149307, and US2006/0197759. Typically, existing modeling techniques have been used to analyze only specific portions of the oilfield operation. More recently, attempts have been made to use more than one model in analyzing certain oilfield operations. See, for example, US Patent/Application Nos. U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,940, WO2004/049216, US2004/0220846, and U.S. Ser. No. 10/586,283.
Techniques have also been developed for performing production operations. See, for example, WO2004/001661 to Gurpinar and WO2004/049216 to Ghorayeb. Production techniques may involve an analysis of various aspects of the production operation, such as reservoir, wellbore, surface network, gathering network, process and/or other portions of the production operation. See, for example Patent/Publication/Application Nos. 60/855,262, 60/859,398, 60/925,425, PCT/US07/04248, US2005/0149307, U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,731, U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,188, U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,940, US2004/0104027, WO2007/038405, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,568. Some production techniques involve various data analysis or manipulation functions as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,568 or U.S. Patent Application No. 60/774,589.
Despite the development and advancement of production techniques in oilfield operations, there remains a need to provide techniques defining processes (or workflows) for performing production operations. It would be desirable to selectively define processes for performing the production operations so that the processes may be repeated as desired. It is further desirable that such processes may be selectively adjusted to optimize the production operations. External sources, such as collaborators, may be used to provide input and/or make adjustments to the production operations. Such desired production techniques are preferably capable of one of more of the following, among others: recording the processes for future use, defining/re-defining the processes based on input from external sources, defining processes with ad-hoc and/or external analysis, and retrieving processes based on conditions of the oilfield production operations, providing displays for visualizing the processes and performance (may be customized), providing comparisons of various processes and/or performances, selectively providing notices (i.e., alarms) based on given criteria, providing analysis capabilities (i.e., forecasting, history matching, balancing, etc), providing collaboration systems to allow input and/or adjustment by external sources, providing extensibility to external functions, providing customizable processes, providing an adaptable system that is tailored to the size/complexity of the oilfield operation, providing reports for publishing outputs of the production operation, and providing updates based on data inputs.